DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): In response to published NIDA research topics calling for innovation in educational programs aimed at substance abuse prevention, the proposed project will develop an empirically tested media literacy alcohol and tobacco use prevention curriculum for third through fifth graders. The curriculum will take the form of a poster-size flipchart with visual aids on one side of the pages and lesson plans, discussion notes and activities on the reverse. The ultimate goal of this SBIR is to develop an evidence-based, easy-to-use curriculum that can be flexibly fit into existing curricula such that the number of schools offering media literacy substance abuse prevention programs increases. In Phase I of the project, we will develop prototypes of three posters and their accompanying lesson plans and activities. Six focus groups will be conducted (three with elementary school educators and three with third through fifth grade students) in order to assess the feasibility of the proposed educational methodology. Assuming the prototype shows promise, Phase II of this project will complete curriculum development and evaluate the effectiveness of the curriculum in changing knowledge, attitudes and behaviors of late elementary school-aged children regarding tobacco and alcohol use.